POSI+IVE
POSI+IVE (ポジティブ+; pronounced: Positive) is a Japanese pop group signed to . They were originally formed in 2015 with six members. Their official color is . Members Current Members *Tsuchiya Rei (土屋玲音; ) - Leader *Kobayashi Ai (小林愛; ) - Sub-Leader *Nishino Jurina (西野純一; ) *Okamoto Rinne (岡本輪廻; ) - Added 01/01/2017 *Morikawa Kyoko (森川京子; ) *Yamaguchi Miyu (山口美宥; ) *Hamasaki Kanon (浜崎花音; ) History 2015 On May 13, the formation of POSI+IVE was announced. Tsuchiya Rei, Kobayashi Ai, Nishino Jurina, Morikawa Kyoko, Yamaguchi Miyu, and Hamasaki Kanon would form the group. The six members was found through the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!. They would work towards a major debut. On June 1, POSI+IVE opened a YouTube channel. Their first video was a member color reveal. On August 3, POSI+IVE released their debut indies single, "Kyou Hohoenda?". 2016 On April 25, POSI+IVE was given a challenge to overcome in order to debut. The challenge was to sell out their first one-man live at Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre. The total amount of seats that had to be sold was 1,999. The concert would be held on October 25. Until then, they'll keep on releasing indies singles. On October 25, the results of the challenge was announced. POSI+IVE failed to sell out their one-man live by 250 seats. They would continue to release indies singles to an unknown date. 2017 On January 1, DIVAS. member Okamoto Rinne was added to the line-up. Okamoto also failed the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!. She would begin activities with POSI+IVE the following day. On February 1, the second challenge for a major debut was announced. This time, POSI+IVE would have to sell out a larger venue, Tokyo Bunka Kaikan (2,303 seats). The concert event would be held on July 31. POSI+IVE would also be holding multiple live events in order to rally support for the group. On July 31, the results for the challenge was announced. POSI+IVE successfully managed to sell out Tokyo Bunka Kaikan, and would be receiving a major debut on September 30. Discography Singles Indies Singles #2015.08.03 Kyou Hohoenda? (今日微笑んだ？; Have You Smiled Today?) #2015.12.21 Kiseki♪Ongaku (奇跡♪音楽; Miracle♪Music) #2016.02.18 BE POSITIVE!!! #2016.05.01 Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (五月雨美女がさ乱れる; Early Summer Rain Beauties Go Wild) - Juice=Juice cover #2016.08.17 Kowasu! (壊す; Breakdown!) #2016.11.09 Sore wa Hold up! (それはホールドアップ！; It's a Hold up!) #2017.02.10 Party ga Tomaranai (パーティーがとまらない; Can't Stop the Party) #2017.04.26 Ice Mermaid (アイスマーメイド) - Buono! cover #2017.07.09 WE CAN DO IT! Major Singles #2017.09.30 Watashi wa Anata Yusuru Tsumorida! / PASTEL LOVE / Hinoiri (私はあなたを揺らすつもりです！ / PASTEL LOVE / 日の入り; I'm Gonna Rock You! / PASTEL LOVE / Sunset) Trivia *Okamoto Rinne is considered to be part of the first generation by members and staff. *The group is known for their "never give up" attitudes. *The group's name is often wrote out as POSITIVE, replacing the "+" for the letter "t". In Japanese katakana, the group's name is ポジティブ+. Usually these changes are added in order to make the group's name easier to read. However, the official spelling and name remains POSI+IVE. Category:POSI+IVE Category:POSI+IVE Members Category:POSI+IVE Singles Category:POSI+IVE Albums Category:POSI+IVE Concerts Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:22nd Generation DIVAS. Category:Groups formed in 2015 Category:2015 Groups Category:2017 Major Debut Category:2015 Indies Debut Category:Hello! Project Girls Division